Some entities, including private entities and/or government agencies, support and provide assistance to people through the implementation of various programs (e.g., educational programs). Various support mechanisms are used for these programs by providing, for example, access to education materials, meal services, and/or financial assistance. However, known systems providing such assistance do not allow effective monitoring and implementation of the programs.